Ben 10: Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!
'Ben 10: Pretty Cure Smash Mode On' is the unofficial installment to the''Pretty Cure'' series directed by Lauren Faust. As of April 3, 2015,Lauren Faust will take over the series for Iwamoto Yoshihiro Plot For countless years, the Subspace Army has been building its plan to destroy the world and take over, and now, they have finally finished their plan. Launching attack on cities all over the globe, Earth slowly becomes destroyed, and despair outbreaks. But hope comes alongside despair. When the town of Bellwood is attacked, a group of fairies who come from a planet called Heiwakai come to the rescue, entrusting the Earth's hope to a team of Pretty Cure -- a group of magical girls who protect their town and stop evil. The first team of Cures begin with Ben Tennyson, who obtains the Linkrun and transforms into Cure Eternal! With so many Cures and so many foes, will the hope of the world win after all? Characters *'Ben Tennyson' / Cure Eternal: The lead Cure Ben is an adventurous boy who always is active. he is often busy with sports, school, video games, and helping his father at his clinic. His Pretty Cure ego is Cure Eternal, the Cure of Omnitrix whose theme color is green. *Mayl Tennyson / Cure Fairy: A cute, cheerful boy who likes doll. he is always willing to help others, no matter what it takes. His Pretty Cure ego is Cure Fairy, the Cure of the Ultimatrix whose theme color is red. *'Hatsune Miki' / Cure Saffron: Miki is a Ben's youngself who is very social. he gets very annoyed when he doesn't get him way. His Pretty Cure ego is Cure Saffron, the Cure of love whose theme color is light green. *'Sakurai Haru' / Cure Jasmin: Mayl's youngself. he enjoys reading and always keeps himself occupied. His Pretty Cure ego is Cure Jasmin, the Cure of flower whose theme color is light red. *'Kujou Saori(Ben 23)' / Cure Crystal ': A cold, thoughtful boy who usually is uncertain of things. he enjoys video games, and plays them a lot. His Pretty Cure ego is Cure Crystal, the Cure of the jewelry whose theme color is turquoise blue. *'Gwen Tennyson / Cure Lucky: A sweet, loving girl who is a big dreamer. She likes to rest and is always full of energy. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Lucky, the Cure of magic whose theme color is purple *'Kurokawa Tsukasa(No Watch Ben)' / Shiny Cassiopeia: A direct, head-on boy who has full confidence in himself. he loves being around with friends, but wants him own independence as well. Her Pretty Cure is Shiny Cassiopeia, the Cure of the Rainbow heart whose theme color is pink and rainbow * Other Alternate Pretty Cure *'Fubuki Nakano' / Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Miruki Rōzu?) : Nakano is a happy-go-lucky girl who is very clumsy. She doesn't do well in education, but excels at manga book. Her Pretty Cure ego is Milky Rose, the Cure of star whose theme color is violet. *'Kevin Levin' / Cure Jade (キュアジェイド Kyua Jeido?): Kevin is a kind, considerate boy who appreciates everyone. Though a bit shy sometimes, he always looks to the future and enjoys himself in what he does. His alter ego is Cure Jade, the Cure of water whose theme color is green. *'Rook Blonko' / Cure Jedah (キュアジェイダ Kyua Jeida?): A boy who dreams of becoming an idol. Sweet and softspoken, he always knows how to cheer others up and make them happy. His alter ego is Cure Jedah, the Cure of harmony whose theme color is turquoise green. Villains * Item * Category:Episodes